


Watch your back

by thewinterangel



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Icecream's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The revolution was successful. The Templar's dead. Somehow, everything looked the same. But I knew nothing would be the same. Nothing. Especially not with the odd experiences I've had around Him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story written by my lovely friend piratowa (tumblr name). This ship is not nearly as popular as it should be. It would be a shame if I didn't share this with the rest of you, since she had no account here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bastille’s been taken over.

The Templar’s dead.

Vive la révolution!

As darkness slowly takes over Paris, Arno leads us to the rooftops. ‘It’s still safer than down there’, he explains shortly when my silent moan reaches his ears. I look at the others and see disappointment in their eyes too. We’re all tired. Exhausted. Yet somehow still full of life, of this strange energy that we hope will keep us on our feet. The three of us follow Arno without further protests. On the way to the bureau two things strike me.

Firstly, the city’s… calm.

Just a couple of hours ago, we saw it burn. We saw the old order fall into pieces. We fought to make that happen, the people of Paris, together. And still, despite all the blood spilled today, streaming down the streets, life was just going on.

Just another night in France?

No, I say to myself. Everything’s changed. Nothing’s going to be the same. Not anymore.

And just as soon as we reach the bureau and I get to wiping blood from both of my hidden blades, the other thing shows up right next to me. All of it. Including that ridiculous smile that got me distracted the whole way. And most of my life in general.

‘What are you thinking about?’

His voice shakes a little – no wonder though, Arno doesn’t really know what “being tired” or “moving a little slower” means, so minutes weren’t really enough to calm one’s breath down. The slight heaviness in His breathing doesn’t keep Him from grinning at me, as it didn’t while we were still jumping from roof to roof. I sigh and get back to cleaning my blades.

‘That you’re damn lucky I didn’t hit anything on the way.’

I hear Him laughing silently, before answering: ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Sure you don’t. Your distracting abilities just come naturally, you have no control over them.’

‘Hey, nobody made you look at me, brother.’

And, okay, He might be right about that, and the way the word “brother” sounded in His lips may have caused something weird happen to my body, but honestly, why should I actually let Him know that.

‘I’ll make sure to let a guard stab you next time.”

‘Oh, I should’ve known you won’t let it go.’

‘You should’ve known that you need to watch your goddamn back.’

I definitely didn’t want it to sound like that. And I didn’t expect myself to be… angry? When I shot the bastard intending to attack Him from behind, I felt nothing but amusement. Oh, great, such a big guy with such a big axe and He still needs saving, I thought, but I wasn’t worried. Even a bit.

And now I find myself upset for literally no reason.

It’s kind of surprising. And scary. Why would I feel that way, really?

All of a sudden, something warm touches my arm and before I realise, His arms are around me, crushing my bones a little bit.

‘About that… You were watching over me. Was the climb that boring or was it just me being so interesting?’

‘Don’t flatter yourself.’

I sigh when He releases me just to turn me around, so I could face Him directly. I focus my eyes on the wall somewhere behind Him – right now I’d do anything to avoid His gaze, stinging me mercilessly.

That’s when He grabs me again, His arms right above my hips. I know where this is going, it repeats itself way to often for me not to know, actually.

‘Not here. Arno and…’

‘Both gone. Some mission in the field, you see. Arno made me promise we behave ourselves.’

‘I’m quite sure that’s not what he meant.’

But I don’t put up much of a fight when, still holding me with one hand, He reaches up with the other and pulls my hood down, then touches my chick, making it impossible for me to still look away.

‘Oh, I almost forgot’, He murmurs, His face so close to mine I can actually feel every word on my skin. ‘Thank you. For saving my ass back there.’

And as soon as our lips touch, I give up and give in completely.

Because, after all…

Who am I to question Him?


End file.
